


Open your eyes

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Feeding the people fluff, samo, when fate is dumb but the people even dumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: Sana has a colleague. A very persistent annoying colleague, who keeps trying to set her up with some random girl. And there's only so much begging Sana can take before she gives in. Not that she really feels like a blind date. Or feels much like admitting that she said yes to one.





	Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like we all need some good fluff on this day.

There’s almost ten million reasons why Sana should reject the offer. So many reasons she should just roll her eyes at Nayeon’s smug expression and tell her to cut it out.

“Come on, I’m telling you, she’s absolutely perfect for you.” Nayeon promises.

“You don’t know a single thing about her.” Sana says in disbelief. The audacity of this girl.

“Oh come on, for all you know, she could be your soulmate.” Nayeon pushes. Sana knows she can’t help it. She’s made for being both unbelievably annoying and equally lovable. Honestly, they’re the primary qualities that categorizes Nayeon as one of Sana’s favorite colleagues, even if they never meet that much outside work.

“There’s no such thing and you know that.” Sana is sure of this. She never believed in the spiritual in any way. She had long ago learned to take the world for exactly what it is, and nothing more.

“Just say yes. Please.” Nayeon pouts (unfair) “If nothing else, you can use it as an excuse to get ridiculously drunk and get your thing on with some hot chick.”

Sana really just wants to return to her work. She has a report to finish by the end of the day. But Nayeon is so stubbornly sitting on the edge of her desk.

“I don’t feel like getting it on with a stranger, honestly.” Sana rolls her eyes and returns to the screen.

For a moment Nayeon just scowls at her, but then she scoffs and jumps down from the table.

“Fine. You’re not interested. I see that. Maybe I’ll just set her up with myself then.” Nayeon shrugs.

“Good, do that.” Sana says.

“Oh come  _ on _ , just do it.” Nayeon begs.

Sana turns in her chair to look at the older girl. “Why are you so obsessed with my dating life anyway?”

Nayeon puffs her cheeks and shrugs. “I think it’s a shame someone as amazing as you stay single.”

“Then how about you date me?” Sana sends Nayeon a little smug smile.

Nayeon bites her lip. “I’m not really… available.”

Sana gapes, suddenly completely present in the conversation. “What?! Who’s got Im Nayeon tied down?!”

“Shush!” Nayeon hisses, reaching over physically to cover Sana’s mouth. But Sana’s eyes just glisten as she looks at Nayeon. “Not a word to anyone.”

Sana gives Nayeon her best innocent expression.

“There’s a girl. We’re not dating… yet. But she works with the girl I’m trying to get you on a blind date with.”

Sana gasps theatrically. “Nayeon you sly little devil. You’re trying to win her favors by setting me up with her friend. A favor for her.”

The scowl on Nayeon’s face makes Sana giggle.

“Oh how the turntables have turned.” Sana smirks.

“You know that’s not the right expression right?” Nayeon asks dead serious.

Sana nods and giggles. “So. How much for me to go on a date with this girl?”

The groan that leaves Nayeon makes Sana absolutely elated. There’s nothing she loves more than getting to tease. To have the upper hand.

“I’ll clean your apartment?”

“It’s always clean.” Sana shrugs. It’s a lie, but Nayeon doesn’t know that. She just wants to see how much Nayeon is willing to offer for the favor.

“I don’t believe that…” Nayeon says, obviously doubting. “But fine. I’ll do all your overtime next week.”

Sana moves in her chair to let Nayeon know they’re getting warmer.

“Two weeks. Come on Sana you’re getting a date from this, it’s not like it’s a huge sacrifice.” Nayeon whines.

A chuckle escapes Sana’s lips, and she knows Nayeon notices it. They’ve reached a point where Sana might risk Nayeon backing out. Her final offer.

“Okay. I’m in.”

Nayeon looks triumphant. As if Sana hasn’t actually been considering it since yesterday when Nayeon first brought it up.

And so, Sana agrees to go on a blind date with her colleague’s crush’s colleague. It just doesn’t occur to her until she’s home, that this is going to be the first date she’s going on for three years. Nor does it occur to her until now, that the date is tomorrow.

“Oh for f...” Sana sighs with the key in the door to her apartment, as she realizes. But there’s no way she’s telling anyone that she’s agreed to a blind date. All she knows about this girl is that well- that it’s a girl.

Except she has to at least get some advice. And what’s a little white lie between best friends right? So Sana texts said best friend. Her best friend since they were sixteen years old. She’s the only one she’d ever even admit it to; that she has a date. 

_ 6:15 PM  _ ** _Sana_ ** _ : I need to tell you something. But you can’t laugh. _

_ 6:16 PM  _ ** _Momo_ ** _ : Why would I laugh? _

_ 6:16 PM  _ ** _Sana_ ** _ : I kind of have a date tomorrow? _

_ 6:16 PM  _ ** _Sana_ ** _ : And I didn’t tell you bc it’s been so long and I’ve been shy about it. But I’m completely lost. _

_ 6:17 PM  _ ** _Momo_ ** _ : … want to make a deal? _

_ 6:17 PM  _ ** _Sana_ ** _ : Deal? _

_ 6:17 PM _ ** _ Momo_ ** _ : I help you with yours, and you help me with mine. _

_ 6:18 PM  _ ** _Sana_ ** _ : Sure? With yours what? _

_ 6:18 PM  _ ** _Momo_ ** _ : A DATE, Sana!! Was that not obvious?! _

Sana looks at the message. She doesn’t know what to answer. Momo has a date? She never dates. She just… finds people. She’s not the type to date.

At least not as far as Sana knows. But maybe Sana doesn’t know her well enough? It kind of feels that way, as she looks at the message.

_ 6:19 PM  _ ** _Sana_ ** _ : Sure, I’m game. _

_ 6:19 PM  _ ** _Momo_ ** _ : Okay. I’ll be over in half an hour, buy me dinner. _

_ 6:19 PM  _ ** _Sana_ ** _ : I DIDN’T AGREE TO THIS. _

_ 6:20 PM  _ ** _Momo_ ** _ : Too bad. Extra spam for me. _

Is it possible to scowl through the phone? Sana hopes it is. Hopes Momo can see how much she’s glowering at the messages on her phone. For the second time in a day, she can’t help but think that the audacity of her friend is absolutely unbelievable. It’s just that she doesn’t know how to write Momo that she’s not allowed to come over. Even if she thinks Momo cheeky for tricking her way to free dinner, there’s something about her company that brings Sana a sense of comfort. At least then, they can discuss clothes and expectations and fears together.

Maybe especially the fears become a reason Sana hugs Momo a little too tight when she finally shows up. She hadn’t meant to get this nervous in the short while waiting for Momo. But she did.

“Is the food here yet?” Momo asks, patting Sana on the back, humor in her voice.

“Got here a few minutes ago.” Sana lets go of Momo and points to the white plastic bag on the counter.

“Oh, brilliant.”

For a moment Sana wants to make Momo wait for dinner. Wants to drag her to the closet and ask her opinions on all ten outfits she had planned for tomorrow. But she knows Momo will just whine and pout and bite at Sana until she gets her will, and in the long run it’s easier to just let Momo eat and swallow her nerves. To wait for Momo.

It’s just that she doesn’t have to wait.

“No matter what outfit you have planned, go for the navy shirt.” Momo says, digging into the plastic bag and retrieving two containers, letting out a hungry groan. “Extra spam, thank you.”

Sana looks at her best friend practically drooling about extra spam, not really sure what she was supposed to say now. She hadn’t considered the navy shirt at all. It’s a bit on the shy side, a bit fancier too.

“Oh and the washed jeans, the ripped ones.” Momo moves the food to Sana’s dining table. “Not the really loose ones though. The other ones. Good butt but casual enough that it’s not going to be awkward.”

Sana blinks. She feels absolutely far from home. But Momo is absolutely right. The navy shirt with opening down the front is just risque enough to get the girl’s attention and it contrasts perfectly with the casual jeans. And Sana can’t deny the truth - she does have a good butt in those jeans.

“You know my closet better than I know my closet.” Sana finally says, walking into the open kitchen. She gets a bottle of white wine from the fridge, and two glasses from the overhead cabinet.

“I know  _ you _ better than you know yourself.” Momo corrects as if it’s just a fundamental truth. But it is, and Sana can’t deny it.

“What about you, then?” Sana asks, sitting down opposite Momo, handing her a glass and uncorking the bottle. It was opened a few days earlier, when they had watched dramas and eaten a whole serving of only McDonalds french fries in a case of extreme guilty pleasure weakness, caused by a bad day at work for both of them.

“Wonder if it tastes better with this than it did with stale fries.” Momo asks as Sana pours for both of them.

“Hey, they were not stale.” Sana insists. She knows the fries aren’t even close to being decent, but she loves them anyway. It’s been their thing since they were teens. French fries and ice cream and cheap wine.

The only difference now is the price of the wine.

“You never answered me.” Sana says, taking a piece of kimbap, and letting the taste fill her conscience. It’s absolutely delicious.

“What?” Momo asks. Sips from her wine.

Sana chews and covers her mouth as she speaks. “What are you wearing for your date? Didn’t you say you have one too?”

“Yeah.” Momo nods. Then she shrugs. “I have no clue.”

Sana rolls her eyes. “You decide my outfit in less than a minute and you haven’t even thought of yourself? When even is your date?”

Momo looks sheepish, and takes a piece of kimbap, surely to distract from the word she says. “Tomorrow.”

Sana almost chokes on a mouthful of cucumber salad. “That’s so soon.”

“I know.” Momo cringes slightly, but then presses her lips together. “I guess I just put things off until the last moment.”

Sana ignores the fact that Momo hadn’t told her about the date before now. It hurts a little, but she can’t think about it. 

“Well you’re lucky I know your closet as well as you know mine.”

“You have an idea?” Momo asks hopefully.

“Yeah.” Sana swallows. It’s easier to decide to not let it hurt, than to actually make it not hurt. “You always look best in that black dress, the long one. With the white short sleeve underneath.”

It’s not an exaggeration. It’s not her fanciest outfit, but somehow Momo just looks really good in that outfit, even if it’s simple. Maybe because she’s so comfortable in it that it makes her smile a lot. She’ll probably smile a lot tomorrow as well; on her date.

“So…” Sana can’t really push her curiosity (nervosity) further. “Do I know the person?”

“Who?” Momo sips from her wine again. Sana does the same - almost just a reflex.

“Your date.”

“Oh- uh. No, it’s just someone from work.” Momo shrugs.

“Pretty?” Sana tries. If this person is going to date her Momo, she has to at least be prepared for it.

“Y-yeah. Definitely.” Momo clears her throat. “She’s very pretty.”

Sana nods. It’s a girl. That’s- Sana doesn’t know how to feel about that. It’s good? A guy would’ve been fine too. Whatever. Sana doesn’t care.

“Good. You deserve the prettiest girl.”

There’s a moment where Sana wants to say something more. The problem is, however, that she doesn’t have a damn clue  _ what _ she wants to say. So she just doesn’t.

“What about your.. Girl? I assume girl.” Momo asks, digging into the food once more. She spills a little on the table in front of her, and whines. Sana reaches for it immediately, grabbing it with a napkin.

“Yeah, pretty. Very nice.” Sana doesn’t know what to say. She should have known that Momo would ask about her date. But she can’t admit that she doesn’t know a damn thing. No way. It’s just admitting that she can’t get a date on her own; which isn’t true. She could definitely get a date if she wanted. But she doesn’t want to. She’s just doing Nayeon a favor. The nerves for tomorrow is just a built in reaction, from all her failed dates from over the years.

This will just be another one for the road, Sana knows.

It’s a bit absurd, but somehow this thought calms her, as they finish dinner. As they agree to be each others’ emergency outs in case one needs the other to come rescue them from an awkward date. It’s the kind of stuff they’ve always done for each other. 

They show up for each other.

Always have, always will.

But that being said, it’s still fair that Sana’s mouth almost drops to the floor the next day, when the clock strikes eight, and it’s not some stranger who steps through the doors to the restaurant. It’s Momo. It’s not quite the version of ‘showing up for each other’ that Sana is used to. At first, she’s sure it’s just a joke. Momo’s or the universe’s. That it’s just a coincidence. But as soon as Momo sees her, her expression mirror’s Sana. Nothing short of disbelief.

“No way.” Sana says, hopping off her chair and walking towards her best friend. “Tell me you actually know your date.”

Momo looks like she’s about flee the scene, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

“What? O-of course I do.”

Sana narrows her eyes at her best friend. She has to be lying right? There’s a lot of weird coincidences in the world, but Sana is really not dumb enough to believe in this particular coincidence. That Momo just happens to have a date at the same time, at the same restaurant, as Sana’s blind date. Except… Except what if she does? What if fate just wants Sana’s humiliation to be complete, to not only have her agree to a blind date but have her best friend watch the mess from a different table? Could fate really- No. No there is no such thing as fate.

Not when there’s a much more likely scenario; that Momo had felt exactly the same about her date tonight that Sana did. And if this scenario was true… it might require quite a little alcohol to not grow awkward. But if she were to get the truth, Sana would definitely have to swallow her pride first.

“Momo? I’m on a blind date. I have no clue who I’m supposed to date tonight.”

Sana’s stomach turns at her own words. If she’s not right, then this would definitely need a lot of alcohol to not get entirely too awkward.

“Oh.” Momo presses her lips together. Then she smiles. First shyly, then widely.

“Oh as in,  _ oh Sana really said yes to being set up or _ -”

“Or my colleague paid me to go on a date with her crush’s friend to get on her good side...” Momo admits.

Okay. So, this definitely goes in the category of awkward.

But awkward or not, there was only one fact to be dealt with at the moment. The fact that Sana had gotten set up on a blind date with her best friend.

“So…” Sana cleared her throat. She feels as sheepish as Momo looks.

“Table for two?” a male voice interrupts, making Sana jump and turn around.

Sana stutters something unintelligible and looks around at Momo. “What do we do?”

“Eat?”

Momo says it as if it’s the answer to what’s one plus one. Sana could laugh. It’s so simple. It’s so Momo.

But she’s right. Even if it’s an awkward situation, they’re still dressed up, at a good restaurant, and it’s dinner time. So why not just eat?

Sana feels warmth on her neck as she nods at the waiter. It’s not that she wanted to notice that they’re dressed up; not that she wanted to notice how true her memory was - that Momo looks so pretty in that black dress, simply because she looks natural. It fits her.

She just hopes Momo didn’t put too much note into Sana’s observation.

“Well, this is a step up from take-out yesterday.” Sana tries as they’re seated and the waiter hands them menus.

Momo nods. Doesn’t say anything. Until suddenly she’s laughing. An uncontrolled giggly, snorting laughter, that Sana recognizes as being withheld for at least three minutes.

“What?” Sana asks, not able to keep from laughing herself as well.

“It’s just so weird.” Momo chuckles. “How is this even real?”

“I think the universe has one out on me.” Sana deadpans.

Momo immediately stops laughing, gaping theatrically instead. “You don’t appreciate getting to go on a date with me?”

Sana rolls her eyes and pours water for both of them. But when Momo immediately starts giggling again, Sana can’t help but whine. “This isn’t a date!”

The shrug Momo gives makes Sana want to shut her up immediately. She’s not sure how, but the cocky attitude is almost as if she’s trying to provoke Sana. “Looks like a date to me.”

“Momo we’re best friends. We can’t go on a date, it’s weird!” Sana whines, desperate to get Momo to realize it. She’s having way too much fun with this.

“Fine.” Momo clicks her tongue. “So, what are you having on this non-date?”

Sana huffs and scowls at her. “Alcohol.”

“So you’re just gonna drink your way out of this one?” Momo asks with a last little snort.

“Um, yes. I’m going to get hammered and you get to hold my hair while I puke and hopefully it will be enough to forget that I was ever set up on a blind date with my best friend.”

Momo puts down her menu almost a little too hard. “Why do you want to forget it so bad? Why can’t you just laugh it off like you always do everything else? It’s not a big deal. It’s not like you said  _ hey Momo, let’s go out _ .”

The blunt tone takes Sana by surprise, and she stares at Momo. Her bangs are only feathered for once, and her make-up is precise and pretty. She’s wearing her favorite earrings. And the ring Sana gave her at their high school graduation, promising to be friends forever.

“I’m sorry.” Sana says. “It’s not bad. I just don’t want anything to change between us because of this. I’m scared it’s going to be awkward afterwards as well.”

“Why would it be awkward? If you don’t think there’s anything that’s worth getting awkward about, then why would it? It’s not like you have feelings for me.” Momo says, her expression still uncharacteristically stern.

Sana cowers. She can’t help it. Because Momo is absolutely right. If there wasn’t anything that might cause awkwardness, then what’s the big deal about them having dinner? It’s not that deep.

“Okay.” Sana finally says. But there’s still something inside her that’s working wrong. As if her organs suddenly don’t know which way to work everything. Maybe that’s the reason she can’t help but adding. “As long as you don’t kiss me.”

Momo’s expression changes, and she takes up the menu again, eyes buried in the text. “Don’t kid yourself.”

Something inside Sana’s head clicks so immediately that it feels like she’s been hit over the head.

“Wait, you do?”

Momo reads the menu thoroughly. “You think too highly of yourself. Come on, can we just choose some food, I’m starving?”

Sana tries to make sense of it all. Everything about Momo’s demeanor screams that she’s been caught. Even the laughter before. Nerves. Momo always laughs when she’s nervous. But Sana was too worried herself to catch on. And now Momo is hiding behind the menu, and Sana’s pulse seems to beat through every cell.

It feels very much like that part in the movie Sana has learned is called point of no return. It’s the part where she’s become suddenly aware that no matter what she does, her friendship with Momo has changed forever. And where is she supposed to go from here?

She knows the answer before she’s ready for it. Before she can even process it.

“I’ll pay.” Sana says softly.

“What? No it’s fine, we’ll just split.” Momo says, still hidden behind the menu. Sana’s heart hurts at how Momo grips the edges of the menu.

“No.” Sana says again, reaching to ghost her fingers over Momo’s hand. 

Momo jolts, her eyes wild as she finally looks up at Sana.

“I’ll pay.” Sana repeats. “I’m taking you on a date.”

There’s a moment where Sana is sure Momo is going to cry. Or maybe it’s herself. But it’s the moment where everything changes for them. Where Sana starts believing in something more than life again. Because fate had to be real, in order for this scenario to be real. In order for her to sit here, on a blind date with her best friend, and choose to have it be an actual date. To take that leap of faith into a future they would never be able to come back from. So maybe, if faith and fate existed, as they clearly did, then maybe other non-corporeal things did too? Maybe even souls?

“You don’t have to do this.” Momo says, looking at Sana’s hand, still touching Momo’s.

“I know.” Sana says, tilting her head a little. “But you’re right. A date with you? Not the worst thing I could do.”

Momo snorts and shakes her head. “It’s a start I guess.”

“Hey, I’m paying for your food, be grateful.”

“I am. Maybe even grateful enough to kiss you goodnight.” Momo teases.

And Sana knows it’s teasing. But it doesn’t prevent her from retracting her hand so fast she knocks over her glass of water.

An expression of shock and slight hurt travels over Momo’s face, but how in the world is Sana supposed to both save the water and explain that her heart did a whole loop at that scenario, that she was definitely not prepared for. But it seems that her hot cheeks are visible enough, that Momo takes that as reassurance.

“God, you’re so annoying.” Sana complains, trying to wipe the table-cloth somewhat dry without losing too much face.

“You’re so clumsy.” Momo says dryly.

Sana really wants to shut her up. And now she knows exactly how. Damn it. How is it that they’ve been so close so long and never once had Sana even considered anything more, but the moment she’s presented the idea, her entire stomach turns into a whole freaking theme park? But now that it’s there.. Now that she knows? She doesn’t know how to go back. And it doesn’t matter. Because as the night progresses, she becomes only more and more aware, that she doesn’t ever want to. And when they’re finally on their way home, it’s not just Sana’s stomach that’s all over the place. It’s her blood rushing through her veins and her skin prickling with anticipation.

“I wonder what Nayeon is going to say when I tell her about this monday.” Sana says nervously. How she could ever feel this much walking next to a girl she had known so long, she doesn’t fathom. But she’s absolutely about to burst.

“No clue, but Jeongyeon is going to find it absolutely hysterical.” Momo chuckles softly under her voice.

Sana can’t focus. They’re almost at Sana’s building. “I bet.”

Momo hums. The dizziness almost makes Sana trip, even if she didn’t end up having more than one glass of wine. She’s dizzy on everything else. On this entire weird night and the fact that Momo’s hand keeps grazing her own by accident. It never has before. So maybe they’re walking closer this time.

Sana’s heart skips several beats at the realization that they stop. 

Did Momo mean it? What she said back then? Teasing Sana like that?

“Momo, I-” Sana starts, but she’s not sure what to say. Not when Momo is searching her eyes like that, a nervous expression on her face suddenly.

Sana can’t breathe. She was wrong. The choice to take Momo on a date wasn’t the point of no return. It was just a midpoint twist. What she’s about to do? That’s the point of no return. When she leans in, maybe a little too fast, and pecks Momo’s lips. That’s when she’s officially unable to go back.

They’re changed forever.

“How dare-” Momo looks at her with theatrical offense.

“What?” Sana feels suddenly terrified and lost.

“I was supposed to do that!” Momo whines.

Sana can’t help but laugh.

Maybe they haven’t changed at all.

“Well sorry, you’ll just have to be faster next time.” Sana teases.

Momo huffs and crosses her arms. “Rude.”

It only makes Sana want to kiss her more. Really, at least once more, because that peck barely counted as a kiss.

“You’re such a pain, Momoring.” Sana rolls her eyes and grabs Momo’s arm. Tugs her closer. And finally, Sana’s lips find Momo’s in a proper kiss. At least proper until she can’t help but add a smug. “And too late, again.”

Momo whines under Sana’s lips, and Sana’s free hand finds her nape, kissing her until she’s smiling too hard to keep it up.

“If I knew you’d be this smug about it, I wouldn’t have fallen for you.” Momo complains when she draws back, cheeks red and eyes unfocused.

“If I knew you’d be this good at kissing, I would’ve fallen for you sooner.” Sana just shrugs.

It’s the way Momo looks like she’s about to curl into a ball and whack Sana at the same time - that’s how Sana knows for sure.

That where she wants to go, is exactly where she’s supposed to.

Anywhere. 

As long as it’s with Momo.


End file.
